Decode
by pockylover
Summary: this is random i made it up, Kiyoshi, Ryo, Roren, Hayate, Senri, Topazu,Izumi and Miyako go on adventure's to try and save there school- i suck of summarys read it ;


**Izumi prov **

First day back to school, a new year. I stood out side the gates of Kazuki Academy, it's a vampire school with some humans who don't know about vampires. Its my 3rd year here. I played with my jet black hair as I waited for my friends. I haven't seen them over the summer holiday, we all went back to our homes for the summer back to our families. "Izumi" a high pitch scream came from the left of me. Next thing I knew a brown curly head attacked me in to a hug. "ahha Roren" I laughed. "I missed you" she smiled and backed away from me. "Thank you jeves" Roren thanked her butler as he put her huge bright yellow suitcase right next to her, "your welcome miss Kobayashi" and left. "Soooooo" Roren looked at me, "Ryo" another high pitch scream owwww, Roy walked up to us with his black hair and his big bright smile, he's always happy. "Hey guys" he greeted us, "ohh my god another year guys" Roren told us excitedly, "yep" Ryo laughed, boy just like old times, "where is everyone?" Ryo asked still smiling, "well you know Topazu, she'll bring like 5 suitcases" Roren laughed. "yeah" we laughed. "Alright" we all turned around to see Kiyoshi with his light brown hair shimmering in the light, "Kiyoshi man" Ryo said as they punched each other, "hey its Miyako, Hayate and Senri" another high pitch scream, owww, sure she can scream. Miyako skipped towards us with her long strawberry blonde hair and white dress swaying in the wind behind her was Hayate, Roren's boyfriend with his fiery orange hair blowing in the wind, next to him was Senri, with his hands in his pockets and blonde hair blowing In the wind he's Topazu's boyfriend.

"hey" they all greeted us, Senri looked around "hey where's Topazu?" he asked confused, "I dunno" Kiyoshi said looking around, "there she is" Miyako pointed towards Topazu. She had two butlers holding 3 bags each and she carried two herself. Her orange hair was tied up in pigtails as usual. Just then the bell rang, "few just in time" Topazu breathed. We all smiled trust Topazu to bring 8 suitcases. "we better hurry guys, don't wanna be late on the first day back" Hayate said, so we all ran towards to entrance of the academy, with Topazu behind with 8 suitcases " hey, wait for me" she shouted, "come on Topazu" miyako shouted back to her, we all made it just by seconds. "Welcome back students" chairman Kazuki welcomed all of us. "Here are your dorms and roommates" he handed us a piece of paper. I'm with Miyako again.

**Miyako 's prov **

I'm with Izumi, at least I'm not with Topazu and her 8 suitcases. "late once again Topazu" kiyoshi joked, "it's called fashionably late" she told him and stuck her tongue out, I laughed it's funny how Topazu the smallest out of all of us is owning one of the tallest. I walked in to my room with Izumi behind me, I went to the left side of the room and started to unpack. "guys?" Ryo came in smiling carrying lots of bags, "your uniform, Miya….thats ones yours, Iz here you go, see ya later" he walked off waving.

"oh girls," Ryo's head popped in to the room "lessons start in a hour" "kayy". Our uniform for the girls is a white shirt with a red bow and navy short skirt and a navy with white strips across it blazer, black high knee socks and black shoes. The boys uniform is white shirt with a red tie, navy trousers and the same blazer as the girls and black shoes. (Kinda like the vampire knight uniform ^^ )

I stepped out the bathroom in my uniform, "gotta get used this again" Izumi joked, we walked out of our room in to the girls dormitory, Topazu and Roren right behind us. Just then the bell ran, ohh we are late. We all ran through the girls dormitory by the stairs the girls dormitory are opposite the boys. I turned around still running towards the steps "come on girls, Roren your hair is fine hurry up…… offt" I ran in to someone and fell on the floor, I looked up to see Hayate, oww that hurt. "Hayate are you okay?" Senri's worried voice came from behind Hayate, "yeah". We made it to class in time, boy are we later today. "Right take you seats class" Mr Tomori sold us. I sat in the 3rd row, there are 5 rows. Izumi sat next to me, with Kiyoshi and Ryo behind us, Topazu and Senri right at the back in the left by the windows and Roren was a couple of seats next to us and Hayate was in front of her.

"Great we are stuck in here doing maths for a hour and a half" Kiyoshi complained, "What did you say Sato?" "Nothing Tomori Sama" he smiled it was huge and put his had on his head, me , Izumi and Ryo laughed at him. Kiyoshi gave us evils "that was not funny" I laughed "Right lets get started Vampires" the teacher said, great this is gunna be a long lesson I looked out the window and sighed.


End file.
